


Piano Variation In Blue

by resplendentgertrude (enaidmora)



Series: Violin Strings [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, a wee bit of angst, kiss in the rain, so fluffy you could die, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaidmora/pseuds/resplendentgertrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock didn't mean to start the fight and now here he is chasing John's cab in the rain.</p><p> </p><p>Based upon the song of the same name from Finding Neverland soundtrack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Variation In Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mageflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageflower/gifts).



Sherlock didn't mean to start a fight. John had come home from surgery and there was Sherlock, angrily screeching away at his violin. John tried to reasons with him, apologize even but Sherlock was too busy sulking.  
"That's it, Sherlock," John finally yelled. "If you are going to be a stubborn bastard then I'll sleep somewhere else tonight!"  
His bow abruptly stopped as he heard the door slam. No. That can't be right. John couldn't be leaving. He heard the sound of a taxi stopping outside on the wet pavement. No.  
Sherlock ripped off his dressing gown, sliding on his coat, quickly knotting his scarf before tearing down the stairs, his hand sliding down the rail. He saw the car pull away, heading down Baker Street, taking John with it. But it was Sherlock's fault. He had thrown a fit because John had wanted to get married.  
Sherlock quickly raced after the cab, not caring about the water soaking the hem of his trousers or soaking his curls. All that mattered was Sherlock had been wrong and he needed John. The cab halted at the end of the street and Sherlock quickly sped up. He ran into the side of the cab, planting his hands on either side of the window next to John.  
"Please," Sherlock gasped. "John, please."  
John moved to open the door and Sherlock backed away.  
"I'm sorry, John," Sherlock said, his brow furrowed in a way John had never seen before. This is the first time Sherlock has ever looked contrite.  
"I can't do this if you won't let me, Sherlock," John responded, his voice pained as he slowly gets soaked by the fat drops of rain.  
"I'm yours, John," Sherlock replied, reaching out to grab John's hand, interlacing their fingers. "Forever."  
John looked into Sherlock's eyes and saw the emotion that seemed to scare the detective even now. John stepped forward, his lips caressing Sherlock's, their hands squeezing. Their foreheads pressed together they stand, breathing in each other's air.  
"Forever, Sherlock."  
This is all they need, standing in some street corner in the rain, just breathing because they know what it means. It means forever. And everything will be all right because they have this.


End file.
